


let's do that again [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SNK characters' happy reincarnated life is rudely interrupted by kaiju marching out of the Pacific. They are 100% done with this crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's do that again [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's do that again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025855) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/let%27s%20do%20that%20again.mp3) | 9:24 | 9.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lets-do-that-again) |  |   
  
### Music

_Pacific Rim_ by Ramin Djawadi

and Kaiju Roars from Youtube

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
